Goodbyes with a tear
by LoveforthegameBR
Summary: Megumi Eto, the night before she left for her school trip. Megumi packs her bags the night before, unknowing of her fate in the program. But is she being fooled by her own loved one? In a place where you cannot escape the goverment. The law is finally and so is the program. Once selected, there's no turning back.


Megumi Eto grabbed her clothes and threw them over her bed. Shirts and scarves dangled from each side of the bed, as she rummaged through them. She held up a white shirt with pattern hearts along the side. She scrunched up her nose and threw it back into her draws. Then she grabbed her favourite blue faded jeans and tossed it across the room, into a pile of her best clothes.

She went through all her materials until she was pleased with her choices. She walked over to the large pile of clothes and started to neatly fold them. She pulled out her blue jeans and folded them into four squares. When everything was folded she started to pack them into her new suitcase. Her parents had brought her this suitcase for her school trip in the morning. They said that they wanted to make sure she had everything she needed, with enough space.

"EUCK! Please tell me you're not taking these?" Megumi's sister said, walking into her room and grabbing her jeans.

She held them up and pulled a disgusted face. Megumi frowned at her sister and snatched them back.

"I like them, plus they're warm," Megumi said, frowning.

Megumi looked at her sister, who rolled her eyes. Megumi sighed and put the jeans back neatly.

"So..." Megumi's sister said. "First time you'll ever be away, are you nervous?"

Megumi sat on the edge of her bed, next to her sister. She started to zip up her suitcase, which was starting to bulge open. Her sister smirked and watched as Megumi struggled to do up her bag. After watching her struggle for a few moments, her sister rolled her eyes and helped her zip it all the way.

"Thanks," Megumi said. "And no, i'm not worried. It's going to be fun, i have all my friends to be with."

"So, you aren't worry about anything happening? What if your bus crashes? Oh, or maybe someone will get lost, maybe it'll be you," Megumi's sister teased.

Megumi looked over at her sister and pleaded with her to stop it. Her sister just shrugged her shoulders and stood up. Her sister's face suddenly went very grim and she looked like a sad porcelain doll. She looked over at Megumi, still looking sad. Her face puzzled Megumi, why was she looking like that at me? Megumi thought silently. She watched as her sister pulled something out of her pocket and held it in her hand tightly.

"I have something for you," Megumi's sister said, helping move the suitcase onto the ground.

Megumi sat where her suitcase used to be and looked up at her sister. She gave her sister a surprised look. Since when did she ever get me anything? Megumi wondered.

"It's something that'll keep you safe," She said. "Just keep it with you and nothing bad will happen to you."

Her sister held out a silver chain with a red studded jem dangling from the bottom. She placed it gently into Megumi's hand. Megumi studied the beautiful necklace, tracing the jem lightly with the tip of her finger. It was beautiful.

Megumi looked up at her sister, smiling brightly. Her sister took the necklace from her hand and placed it around Megumi's neck. Megumi looked at it through the mirror. It was so beautiful. Megumi wrapped her hand around the necklace.

"Thank you!" Megumi exclaimed, smiling at her sister.

Her sister welcomed her thank you with a bright smile. Megumi turned around and gave her sister a hug. Her sister returned the hug and then pulled away.

"You know, Megumi, red really is your colour," Megumi's sister beamed. "I'm gad you like it. You know, it used to be mine."

Megumi tilted her head at her sister. Now she's giving me compliments? She thought, wondering what was going on. Megumi's face was lit up with a smile, when she heard her sister tell her how this beautiful necklace was once her own.

"It was?" Megumi asked.

"Yes, it was," Her sister replied, gesturing for Megumi to lay down. "Go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

"But this was yours? Why are you giving it to me? Are you dying?" Megumi joked, tracing the necklace that ran down her neck.

Megumi's sister suddenly looked at Megumi very seriously, she looked like tears were going to escape her eyes. She sat at the end of her bed, crossing her legs. She put her arms up and started to stretch. When she finally stopped, she looked over at Megumi and smiled.

"Mum and dad gave it to me, when i was about your age, 9th grade. When i was going on my first school trip, just like you are," She said. "To protect me, from anything bad happening."

Megumi looked at her sister, who was pulling that odd face again. Why was she pulling that sad face? Megumi asked herself, suddenly becoming more worried. She looked at her sister, showing her a worried expression. Her sister smiled brightly, dismissing Megumi's worries.

"What's that look for?" Her sister laughed. "Go to sleep."

Her sister finished the sentence by bending over to Megumi and giving her a hug. Megumi was surprised by this act, as her sister never hugged her. Megumi embraced her sister and hugged her back, glad to be able to have such a nice moment with her. That was when she heard her sister let out a sharp gasp.

Megumi's sister suddenly pulled her closer and embraced her more tightly. Megumi swore she heard her let out a quiet cry, before she pulled away and stood. Her sister wiped her eyes as she stood and Megumi watched in surprise.

"Why are you crying? W-What's going on?" Megumi asked, panic in her voice.

"Nothing! Nothing. I'm just going to miss you!" Her sister replied. "It's going to be boring around here while you're gone! I'll have no one to pick on."

Megumi smiled and rolled her eyes at her sister. Megumi's sister returned it and then pulled a face at Megumi. Megumi mimicked the face and her sister let out a choked laugh.

"Go to sleep, you dork," Megumi's sister joked. "I won't be here for much longer, i've got to go to work soon. My boss said if i took one more day off, i'd be fired."

Megumi remembered how her sister would make up every excuse to get out of work, nearly everyday. Megumi didn't know why, her job must of been wonderful. Even though her sister was only young, she had been hired by one of the most successful magazines in the business. Her sister did modeling for the advertisements and anything else they needed pictures for. It was a highly paid job and extremely hard to get. The only bad thing about it was the late night shifts.

"So i guess this'll be our goodbye," her sister said, sweeping in for one more hug.

Megumi hugged her back, smiling from her warmness. She didn't know why she was being so nice, she was only going for a few days. In fact, now that Megumi thought about it, everyone was being overly nice to her. Her mum had gave her so many hugs today, telling her she loved her so much randomly throughout the day. She even made her favourite dinner and her dad brought her an even newer version of her beloved camera.

Sleep suddenly fell over Megumi and her eyes felt heavy, as she hugged her sister. She could of fallen asleep right there in her arms, she hadn't realized how tired she was. She was already starting to doze off in her sisters arms. Her sister lightly placed her back onto the bed and moved away.

"Goodnight Megumi, sleep well," her sister hushed.

"Goodnight, i will," Megumi said, yawning.

"One more thing, Megumi," her sister began. "I...I love you, okay."

Megumi heard her sister move to the door and swing it open. Then she heard her sister step outside the door and begin to swing it closed.

"Be safe, please god, let her be safe," Megumi heard her sister whisper.

She almost turned around in her bed to ask why her sister was so worried, but sleep had already started to kick in. Megumi's eyes started to shut peacefully, as she lay down on her soft bed. Then she was moving into her own dreams, peaceful and still.

Megumi could of sworn her sister had left, but there she stood, at the door. She stood watching her sister dream peacefully, knowing it would be her last. Knowing that in the morning she would be taken away from her. Knowing that by tomorrow night she would probably be gone forever.

She stood by that door, taking her last looks at her little sister. She watched as she breathed lightly into her pillow, in a deep sleep of happiness. She wished it could of lasted her forever but she knew by tomorrow Megumi would be gone and she couldn't help her. She knew that no matter what she did, Megumi was leaving and she wasn't coming back. She knew that the moment the BR commity had told Megumi's family about her selection earlier today, there was no way to help her.

Helpless. That's how she felt, completely helpless and lost. There was nothing she could do to save her sister, she knew that all too well. She couldn't run away from this, they'd find her, they always do. She couldn't escape from this, they'd find her. She couldn't hide from this, they'd find her. She couldn't do anything because they'd always find her.

So instead her sister watched her, she watched her one last time. There were so many things she wanted to tell her, so many things she wanted to let her know. It killed her, knowing that she couldn't tell her sister about her own fate. She knew that telling her wouldn't help her, it'd only scare her. Instead she let her have her happiness. She let her think she would come back, she let her think everything would be fine.

Because if she told her then she knew Megumi would try to refuse, Megumi would try to get away. But she couldn't.

Maybe that was partly way she didn't tell her sister. Maybe it was because she knew that she couldn't save her and that hurt to know, but it would kill her to say. She knew that if she told her sister of her horrible future, she would just be hurting her more. She couldn't prepare her in such short time, she would only scare her. Megumi wasn't a fighter, she was just a little girl.

Megumi wouldn't fight, she knew it. She knew Megumi's fate was already sealed. She had seen some of Megumi's classmates, she would be fooling herself if she said Megumi had a chance. Megumi would die, just like all her other classmates would.

Her dark eyes rimmed with tears. She knew she was going to lose her little sister, she was going to lose her best friend.

Tears cascaded down her eyes at the mere thought. She held back gasps of breath and let the hot tears fall down her face. She wiped her face, thinking about all the times she had shared with Megumi. The times when they were complete enemies and then those when they were ;;insperable.;; She thought back through everything they had shared thoughout their lives. They had been through so much together and now it was all coming to an end.

She continued to stand at that door, reminising through their childhood for what felt like hours. She continued to let the tears fall down her red face. Then when she couldn't cry any longer, for all her tears were gone, she walked over to Megumi and hugged her. She hugged her sleeping body and her tears suddenly came rushing back.

"Megumi, i'm going to miss you. I-I know you can't hear me but i want you to know that i'll miss you. I'll always love you and i'll never forget everything we've been through. I promise i will never forget you. I-I'm sorry i couldn't be there for you and i'm sorry i couldn't help you. I'm sorry i wasn't a better sister while i had the chance. But you have to promise that you'll wait for me. Y-You have to wait for me, because that's what s-sisters do," she cried silently.

After what felt like an eternity her sister stood, trying to hold herself together. She had to go, she was late already. She wiped her face and held onto Megumi's hand. Megumi shifted in her sleep but stayed in a deep sleep. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, looking at Megumi for a final time.

"Goodbye."

With those last words, she was out the door and out of Megumi's life.


End file.
